Apprendre le sexe
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Ou quand Crowley veut apprendre le sexe à certaines personnes!


**Hello everyone! Voici un nouvel os! Je ne vous en dis pas plus, si ce n'est qu'il se passe pendant l'épisode 10 de la saison 8 et que la suite de la série n'est pas prise en compte! ATTENTION CET OS CONTIENT UN LEMON, alors les petits, allez voir d'autres fics plus innocentes! Sur ce, et après vous avoir rappelé gentiment que Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture!**

* * *

Des fourmillements, des fourmillements, rien que des fourmillements qui emplissaient son véhicule. Que cela faisait mal. Ces pointes enfoncées jusqu'à son cerveau l'empêchaient de communiquer avec sa famille. Il était seul face à l'ennemi. Seul face à lui-même et à ses émotions contradictoires et interdites. Ouch, une pointe d'enlevée ! Ses efforts quasi surangéliques lui valurent une récompense. Toutes les pointes le transperçant au crâne tombèrent au sol, le fracassant avec bruyance. Et là, le nom partit tout seul, résonnant dans sa tête. Il savait qu'elle répondrait, qu'elle viendrait le sauver. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui avait le courage de se mesurer à ses deux tortionnaires.

-Naomi, chuchota-t-il. Naomi, Crowley m'a eu. Viens.

Il ferma les yeux, se concentrant. Il crut presque entendre un doux son, des bruissements d'ailes. Il s'imagina sentir le parfum reconnaissable de sa protectrice. Il s'imagina la voir devant lui et le libérer de toutes ses tortures. Il s'imagina qu'elle le ramenait chez eux, au Paradis, et qu'elle soignait ses ailes meurtries.

-Samandriel, murmura une voix.

-Non, je vous ai tout dit ! J'ai été contraint de tout dire, ne m'en demandez pas plus ! pria-t-il, les yeux fermés, la voix étranglée par la douleur qui traversait ses petites ailes.

-Calme-toi, Samandriel. Je suis là, j'ai répondu à ton appel. Je vais te libérer, entendit-il.

-Je n'ai pas menti ! Je vous ai tout dit ! continua-t-il pourtant.

-Ouvre les yeux, frère, ordonna doucement la voix.

Samandriel, avec peur et incertitude, ouvrit les yeux et les leva vers le visage de son tortionnaire. En voyant ce visage, il changea vite d'avis. Jamais son tortionnaire n'aurait ce visage.

-Naomi, soupira-t-il de soulagement.

-Oui, frère. Accroche-toi à moi, demanda l'ange en soulevant Samandriel dans ses bras.

Elle l'installa contre elle, posant une main sur son torse pour ne pas qu'il ne tombe sur le sol. L'ange essaya de parler, mais ne put rien articuler. Il laissa les ailes de Naomi l'entourer pour le réconforter tandis qu'ils se téléportaient ailleurs. Un endroit abandonné, une vieille cabane sans doute. Samandriel, malgré qu'il savait que sa sœur allait le punir pour avoir tout dit, préféra rester dans ses bras. Il s'accrocha à elle, restant au chaud dans ses bras et profitant de la protection des grandes ailes noires de sa protectrice.

-Je vais te soigner, frère, lui indiqua Naomi, le faisant s'allonger sur les draps d'un grand lit vide et en état acceptable.

-Ils vont nous retrouver !

-Non, ils ne pourront pas.

-Pardon, pardon Naomi ! Je ne voulais rien dire, mais Crowley voulait savoir qui étaient les prophètes !

-Chut, Samandriel. Nous réglerons cela plus tard, veux-tu ? Tu souffres. Laisse-moi voir tes ailes.

Le jeune ange obéit, et une fois que Naomi eut enlevé ses propres ailes, il put les lui montrer. La femme les regarda attentivement.

-Elles sont un peu abîmées ! Nous soignerons ça à la maison, d'accord ?

-Oui...merci, Naomi.

-Frère...je ne pouvais pas te laisser te faire torturer ainsi !

-Tu aurais peut être dû, j'ai...j'ai révélé des secrets...

-Mais tu n'as pas révélé le plus important. Redeviens serein.

-Je n'y arrive pas ! Le prophète, il est en danger !

-Je sais, mais les frères Winchester l'aideront. Repose-toi, frère.

-Naomi, pourquoi ne me punis-tu pas ? demanda timidement le jeune homme.

-Oh, Samandriel...tu as assez souffert...j'étais inquiète pour toi. Je me suis emportée dans mes..._émotions_...quand j'ai entendu ton appel.

Samandriel hocha la tête tout en écoutant sa protectrice. Mais une question s'insinuait encore dans son esprit troublé. Il en oublia la douleur dans ses ailes, que Naomi caressait avec tendresse. Pourquoi ne le reprogrammait-elle pas, après tout, il avait parlé...

-Frère..., murmura la femme avant de le serrer dans ses bras, faisant bien attention à ses plumes endommagées.

Elle ne fit pas que prolonger le contact avec son petit frère. Celui-ci crut sentir un contact hésitant sur ses lèvres. Sans chercher ce qui se passait, il approfondit ce doux contact, se sentant bien ainsi blottit dans des bras rassurants. Le baiser restait tout de même chaste. Les deux anges durent malheureusement se séparer, et Naomi recula doucement sa tête, avant de sentir une main tremblante sur sa nuque, l'empêchant de trop se reculer.

-Samandriel ?

-Oui, Naomi ?

Sa protectrice ne souffla mot, reprenant son activité en rendant le baiser moins chaste, tout en gardant des limites. De plaisir, les ailes abîmées de Samandriel frétillèrent, causant un petit rire à la femme.

-Pourquoi ris-tu ?!

-Pour rien, mon petit frère, sourit-elle tendrement.

-Mais...nous n'avons pas la capacité de rire ! songea-t-il.

-Bien sûr que si, souviens-toi de Gabriel qui nous faisait toujours rire. Des histoires que nous contait Raphaël quand les plus jeunes étaient mal en poing. Souviens-toi des grimaces de Lucifer.

-Il n'y avait que Michel qui gardait son sérieux, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Naomi ? Notre famille me manque. Je...j'éprouve, mon véhicule éprouve, le besoin de...d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un, je crois. Je crois aussi qu'il éprouve quelque chose d'autre...quand nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre, j'ai des fourmillements dans les ailes, et sous ma taille.

-Je ne sais pas si j'y peux quelque chose, Samandriel, confia Naomi avant de baisser les yeux.

Quelque chose clochait avec le pantalon que portait son frère. Il paraissait plus...gros ? Il y avait une légère bosse entre ses jambes. La femme ange réfléchit le plus vite qu'il lui était permis, plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière, et elle en vint à une conclusion très étrange ! Etait-ce possible que le véhicule de son frère éprouve une sorte de désir ? Ou bien peut être que Samandriel avait besoin de confort et de bras pour le soigner ?

-Toi, que ressens-tu, Samandriel ? interrogea-t-elle gentiment, ses mains venant doucement trouver quelques mèches de cheveux rebelles et dégoulinantes.

Le jeune ange était encore en sang, après tout. Les plaies cicatrisaient très lentement, il n'avait guère eu le temps de se régénérer. Naomi remit les mèches en place avant de plonger son regard saphir dans celui, perdu, du petit ange.

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'aime bien sentir ton corps contre le mien. Mais j'ai mal. J'ai mal à cause de toutes ces plaies qu'on m'a infligées en me torturant. J'ai mal ici, avertit-il en prenant délicatement l'une des mains de sa sœur pour la guider sur cette bosse vraiment bizarre.

Naomi ne broncha pas, mais sursauta légèrement quand elle crut sentir une réaction à son attouchement. Elle appliqua un léger mouvement de caresse sur la bosse qui lui parut grandir entre ses doigts. La bouche de son petit frère s'entrouvrit tandis qu'il fermait parfois les yeux, semblant être pris dans une sorte de plaisir. L'autre ange comprit ce qui se passait.

-Est-ce que ça te fait moins mal quand je fais ça ?

-Oui ! ne put-il s'empêcher de gémir.

-Alors je continue jusqu'à ce que tu me dises d'arrêter, d'accord ? Le temps que ta douleur passe et que tes ailes retrouvent de l'énergie.

Ce fut ainsi que débuta une étrange conversation. Conversation interrompue par un coup de vent qui vint frapper à la porte. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui frappait à cette maudite porte, et les deux anges semblaient bien trop occupés pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que s'occuper d'autre chose. Un regard émeraude tomba alors sur eux et sembla apprécier la vue, en effet, Samandriel était...sur Naomi, laquelle avait ses jambes qui entouraient les hanches de son frère, et tous deux étaient...nus ?! Et se collaient au bassin de l'autre, faisant d'agréables mouvements de vas-et-viens selon l'observateur.

-Mon Dieu, je n'aurais jamais cru que vos enfants pratiquaient l'inceste en secret ! se moqua la voix amusée de Crowley ?!

Samandriel leva rapidement la tête, de même que son amante, tous deux arrêtant leurs mouvements !

-Mais non, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi ! Continuez donc votre activité, je me contenterais de regarder ! Tsss, n'essaye pas de te lever, petit ange, reste bien là où tu es, c'est-à-dire sur elle et...en elle, je crois !

-Crowley ! s'énerva Naomi, essayant d'attraper son arme !

-Naomi, un geste de plus et je m'amuserais à découper les ailes de ton jeune amant !

La femme le regarda noirement, alors que son frère était toujours en elle. Elle finit par lâcher son arme, ne voulant pas que Crowley touche l'autre ange déjà bien amoché.

-Bien ! Mon petit Samandriel, tu peux continuer ton activité ! sourit-il d'un air pervers, s'asseyant tranquillement sur un canapé délabré.

-Hors de question ! Comment as-tu su...

-Petit ange, tu sais ce qui est bien avec les humains ? Ils inventent plein de choses ! Par exemple, quand un ange peut s'envoler avec son amante d'un soir, je peux les retrouver grâce à un traceur incrusté dans un vêtement ! Tu veux peut être que je te pousse à continuer ? suggéra gentiment Crowley.

Samandriel regarda Naomi, ne semblant pas comprendre les explications du démon. Il lui demandait aussi silencieusement s'il devait obéir à l'abomination qui se tenait près d'eux. Sa sœur se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant que faire...le regard de l'autre se fit plus pressant sur les amants qui durent se résoudre à lui obéir. L'ange masculin recommença tendrement ses mouvements, cachant son visage dans le cou fin de la femme. Cette dernière détourna la tête, ne voulant pas que Crowley voit une expression sur son visage.

-Ce n'est pas érotique, ça ! Naomi, Samandriel, regardez-vous donc dans les yeux ! Et embrassez-vous aussi, voyons ! On ne se fait pas plaisir en se cachant de l'autre, fit remarquer Crowley en observant bien chacun des mouvements qu'imprimaient les bassins des amants célestes.

Ceux-ci durent de nouveau faire ce qu'il dit. Le rougissement qui prit part de Naomi n'échappa guère aux deux garçons ! Samandriel aussi rougissait, et priait pour que l'humiliation se finisse vite pour eux ! Mais le Roi de l'Enfer en décida autrement, venant près d'eux.

-Ca fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas pu te toucher à nouveau, Naomi, n'est-ce pas ? Rappelle-moi un peu...ah, oui, depuis quelques milliers d'années !

-Que veux-tu, abomination de la...

-Chut, princesse ! Embrasse-moi un peu !

Crowley vint lui-même poser ses lèvres en manque sur celles de la brune, alors que Samandriel songeait à en finir avec le démon voyeur ! Mais une main l'en empêcha.

-Joins-toi à nous, Samandriel, veux-tu ?!

-Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse, démon ?!

-Juste...qu'on passe un bon moment tous les trois, pourquoi pas ?! Laissez-moi vous montrer ce qu'est le vrai plaisir humain ! Ou le plaisir céleste, dans votre cas, se rattrapa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

L'air qu'avait le démon le rendit d'autant plus séducteur. Naomi se mordit la lèvre pour se réprimander de cette pensée, mais elle n'était pas la seule à le penser hélas.

-Je vois que vous êtes d'accord, parfait ! Je vous l'accorde, un ménage à trois c'est pas forcément courant, mais vous allez voir, vous allez aimer !

-Laisse-nous en douter ! marmonna Naomi, se cachant légèrement dans les bras de son frère qui s'était retiré d'elle.

-Ne fais pas ta vierge effarouchée, chérie, ce rôle ne te va pas ! Surtout quand on sait que c'est moi ton 1er amour, et tu voudrais me remplacer ?! Non, voyons ! Je tiens à rester ton amant, même si un autre est là aussi ! D'ailleurs, Samandriel, j'espère ne pas trop avoir abîmé tes jolies petites ailes célestes ! Mais...pourquoi me regardez-vous comme si vous vouliez m'étrangler sur place, tous les deux ?!

-Parce qu'on va te...t'étrangler...sur place, comme tu le dis !

La femme ne put finir sa phrase car des lèvres capturèrent les siennes dans un baiser brûlant ! Les mains du démon se posèrent sur son dos nu et le caressèrent légèrement, avant d'aller contre ses cheveux, sa douce chevelure non détachée mais d'où quelques mèches brunes s'échappaient, avec une activité pareille me direz-vous, c'était tout à fait normal ! Les caresses s'accentuèrent, puis il guida Naomi jusqu'à son excitation. Son pantalon était déjà ouvert. La brune fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne sachant ce qu'elle devait faire.

-Dois-je toucher tes attributs sexuels ?

-On appelle ça un sexe, Naomi...

-Oui, peut être...sans doute..., rougit-elle légèrement, mal à l'aise.

-Commence par l'embrasser.

Un regard hésitant lui répondit, avant que son amante n'obtempère. Sa bouche rosie se posa sur ce membre excité et l'embrassa doucement, avec hésitation car ne sachant pas comment le faire. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce manège, Crowley lui donna un autre ordre.

-Magnifique...maintenant, pourrais-tu...utiliser ta langue ?

-Que...que dois-je faire avec ?

-Me sucer, comme disent nos chers humains incivilisés...oui, parce qu'ils sont parfois grossiers dans leurs propos, donc quand ils veulent que leur partenaire leur fasse une fellation, ils ne le demandent pas comme telle. Ils leur demandent de les sucer, de les pomper ou...ou d'autres expressions que tu n'apprécierais guère ! Je vois que tu ne comprends pas mes expressions...vaut mieux pas que tu les comprennes, en fait ! Retournons à notre plaisir ! incita Crowley en s'arquant vers Naomi pour qu'elle continue.

Résignée, mais toujours hésitante, celle-ci se mit à l'ouvrage, s'appliquant à faire plaisir au démon avec sa langue. Samanadriel observait, ne sachant où se mettre ! Peut être devrait-il fuir et avertir sa famille qu'on abusait de sa sœur ?! Mais il ne put pas bouger, il n'en trouva pas la volonté, son désir étant trop grand.

-Samandriel, ne reste pas seul dans ton coin ! Fais-la de nouveau tienne !

Il s'exécuta rapidement. Naomi ne retint pas un long gémissement avant de se mordre les lèvres d'honte. Pourquoi fallait-il que dans toute la Création, ce soit la seule ange à être aussi réceptive au plaisir ?! Des mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, tandis qu'elle reposait sa bouche sur le désir évident de Crowley.

-Prends-moi en bouche ! siffla ce dernier, caressant cette chevelure qu'il adorait décidément !

Naomi ne put qu'obéir, et glissa son membre dans sa bouche, prenant goût à son activité. Le plaisir l'atteint plus encore quand les coups dans son intimité se firent plus longs.

-Les anges aiment la brutalité ! rappela en gémissant le démon, s'adressant à Samandriel.

Les deux êtres célestes crurent bon de protester ! Ils n'étaient pas la brutalité, ah ça non ! Ils n'aimaient rien, d'abord ! Ni être dans le corps de leur sœur, ni faire une...un...un truc avec la bouche sur les attributs sexuels d'un démon égocentrique !

-Vous allez devoir apprendre le vocabulaire du sexe, mes amours, roucoula-t-il en poussant plus loin son sexe dans la bouche de son amante.

Cela eut pour effet de la faire légèrement reculer, et elle s'empala davantage sur la verge dure comme la pierre de son frère. Un gémissement parvint à quitter sa bouche prise, faisant vibrer sa glace personnelle.

-Et dire que vous avez manqué le plaisir depuis votre naissance...sérieusement, comme faîtes-vous pour...hum...pour résister à l'appel du sexe et de la luxure ?! s'étouffa Crowley.

-A-t-on besoin de répondre à cette question existentielle ?! demanda Samandriel.

-Evidemment ! Même les animaux ne peuvent pas y résister ! Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

-Quoi ?! gémit Naomi, perdue dans son plaisir et dans celui qu'elle donnait au démon.

-Non, rien ma petite Naomi, reste concentrée sur tes sensations ! Tu n'auras pas deux fois l'occasion de te faire prendre par deux hommes attentionnés qui aiment tes gémissements célestes ! Pareil pour toi, Samandriel ! Mais allons, ne sois pas si tendre avec elle ! Baise-la un peu !

-Mais sa bouche est très loin ! haleta l'autre ange, ne comprenant visiblement pas cette autre expression.

Apprendre le sexe aux anges, terrible affaire complètement cinglée destinée à échouer...surtout quand c'était un démon adorateur de la luxure et du sexe à plusieurs qui se chargeait de cet apprentissage apocalyptique ! Essayez donc d'apprendre à deux anges l'amour ou l'art de baiser une femme...ou un homme d'ailleurs...et il vous répondra que sa bouche est trop loin pour lui ! Pff...

-Laisse-moi donc t'apprendre quelque chose, mon adorable petit bébé ange !

-Eh, je ne suis pas un bébé ! Je suis un jeune ange !

-Rappelle-moi ton âge, petite chose ?! T'as à peine...disons...une centaine d'années !

-900 ans !

-Quoi ?! Naomi, pourquoi tu veux toujours des plus jeunes que toi comme amant ?! Ca vire carrément à la pédophilie ! se plaignit le démon en ne se privant pas de regarder le sexe de son collègue masculin s'enfoncer dans ce Paradis personnel qu'était la féminité de son amante céleste !

Celle-ci parut insultée qu'on parle de son âge ainsi !

-Crowley ! Arrête de tergiverser sur mon âge ! Et arrête de regarder d'aussi près !

-Arrête de me dire d'arrêter et surtout retiens le vocabulaire du sexe que je vais tenter de vous inculquer à tous les deux ! Samandriel, puis-je prendre ta place, petit ange d'à peine 1000 ans !

Le jeune ange se retira de l'intimité humide de sa sœur, laquelle eut un gémissement de frustration.

-Ce que tu as fais, c'est lui faire l'amour. Une action terriblement douce et...ennuyante quand on le fait trop souvent ! Je vais t'apprendre l'art de baiser une femme ! Et ça ne veut pas dire baiser sa bouche...quoique...enfin bref !

Crowley prit place et s'enfonça brutalement dans l'intimité de la brune qui lâcha un petit cri de surprise et de plaisir ! Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le temps de se remettre de cette intrusion soudaine car le sexe de son amant la besogna tout de suite, faisant bouger sa poitrine au rythme des coups rapides et profonds. Samandriel, tout en observant, s'allongea près de sa sœur, ne sachant ce qu'il devait faire. Il soupira de plaisir quand la bouche de Naomi vint entourer son membre excité.

-Naomi, chérie, ta féminité est si serrée ! roucoula le démon. Tu n'es pas de mon avis, Samandriel ?

-Euh...

-Tu n'as pas senti comment elle se contractait ?! Mon pauvre ange...

La seule femme du groupe releva la tête, cessant de sucer le sexe de son frère, quand elle entendit des commentaires peu élogieux sur ses attributs sexuels !

-Naomi, ma sœur...ne t'arrête pas, demanda, supplia, Samandriel.

-Mh, supplier, c'est une bonne idée, ça ! soupira Crowley, ralentissant ses mouvements dans cet antre chaud et mouillé.

-Crowley, gémit son amante, avant de reprendre le membre excité de son jeune frère en bouche.

Tandis que le jeune poussa ses hanches vers sa sœur, faisant entrer son excitation dans sa gorge, Crowley prit un malin plaisir à frustrer Naomi !

-Crowley, se plaignit-elle !

-Oui chérie ?

-Pourquoi...pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?!

-Supplie-moi. Je veux t'entendre me supplier.

-Mais te supplier de quoi ?! gémit-elle, donnant quelques baisers au sexe de Samandriel.

-Supplie-moi de te baiser, quelle question ! Je veux t'entendre me dire que tu aimes ça.

-Non !

-Dis que tu aimes sentir mon sexe entre tes cuisses !

-Non, c'est humiliant !

-Naomi...

La femme se détourna, essayant d'oublier sa frustration ! Elle préféra se concentrer quelques instants sur son frère qui se baissa pour l'embrasser.

-Oh allez tous les deux ! Quand on fait l'amour ou qu'on baise, on doit supplier ! C'est une des règles !

-Mais...

-Je vais devoir me retirer de ta féminité dégoulinante de désir, princesse, avertit-il.

-Non, non reste ! D'accord...je vais le dire...mais tu me promets que tu ne t'arrêteras plus ?!

-J'aime pas promettre, un démon ça tient pas ses putins de promesses ! Mais d'accord, pour mes deux amants favoris, je promets...

-Je...continue ce que tu me faisais alors...continue s'il te plaît..., gémit-elle.

Crowley consentit à revenir en elle, et redonna des petits coups sans aller toucher son fond.

-Crowley...je t'en supplie, grouille-toi de revenir au fond de moi et de me secouer comme un prunier si tu le veux, mais _**CONTINUE**_ ! ordonna-t-elle, ne pouvant plus se contenir !

-Si tu veux une bonne expression pour exprimer ça, dis-moi juste : fais-moi jouir !

-Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais...je t'en prie, fais-moi jouir ! couina-t-elle presque.

Crowley eut un sourire satisfait et recommença doucement ses mouvements ! Naomi se repencha vers son frère et l'embrassa tout en gémissant ! Elle revint ensuite à son membre dur et tendu à l'extrême pour l'engloutir goulûment une fois de plus. Les coups se firent plus bestiaux en elle soudainement ! La femme retira vite le sexe de Samandriel de sa bouche, craignant de le mordre par accident. Elle plaqua sa tête contre le ventre mince de son frère et se mordit violemment les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier ! Samandriel put voir Crowley la malmener et empoigner fortement ses hanches.

-Samandriel, viens donc nous rejoindre !

-Q...quoi ? demanda l'ange innocent.

-Aide-moi à la mener au Paradis ! Enfin, à un pseudo Paradis...

-Comment faire ?

-C'est simple, p'tite chose ailée. Tu vas la faire s'empaler sur ton sexe gonflé à bloc d'après ce que je peux voir, et ensuite tu coordonnes tes mouvements avec les miens, et tous les 3 nous jouissons ensemble, n'est-ce pas un bon scénario ?

-Quoi ?! Tous les deux en moi ?! gémit fortement Naomi.

-Bien sûr !

-Hors de question !

-Princesse, tu veux jouir ou pas ?!

-Je ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !

-Tu n'as pas une envie de libérer quelque chose dans ton bas-ventre ? Et toi, Samandriel ?

-Si, répondirent les deux concernés.

-Parfait ! Maintenant, mon p'tit ange, prends-la !

Crowley et Samandriel suivirent bientôt les mouvements de l'autre après que Naomi les ait laissé la prendre en même temps ! Le temps pour la convaincre avait été long ! 5 minutes où Crowley avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'il ne la prendrait pas par son autre orifice. 5 minutes où il tentait aussi de lui expliquer qu'elle n'aurait pas mal mais qu'elle jouirait de toute son âme inexistante !

Ce fut après quelques autres heures de jambes en l'air que les trois êtres finirent par se libérer. Les hommes se vidèrent dans le corps accueillant de leur amante, qui eut le plus grand orgasme de sa longue vie en s'accrochant à ses deux hommes. Ce fut ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent couchés sous la couverture, tous les trois, Naomi au milieu des deux autres, Crowley contre son dos, Samandriel contre sa poitrine. Les trois corps étaient couverts de sueur.

-Alors, cette première expérience à trois ? demanda gentiment Crowley en caressant la peau frissonnante de Naomi.

-Euh...très libérant ! hésita Samandriel.

-On appelle ça jouissif, mon apprenti ! La prochaine fois, j'apporterais des menottes et tout le matériel pour vous faire jouir tous les deux...

-Hors de question que je jouisse encore une fois ! marmonna la femme.

-Pourquoi ?!

-J'ai mal entre les cuisses !

-Que ce soit clair, chérie, ce que tu as entre les cuisses s'appelle une délicieuse féminité extrêmement serrée qui va connaitre d'autres plaisirs sous peu ! Et c'est normal que ça te fasse un peu mal, quand on baise, c'est brutal !

-Je préfère quand c'est doux !

-Mais bien sûr...dans ce cas, je vais aller me glisser entre tes cuisses, la tête entre plus précisément, et ma langue va faire des merveilles sur ton antre ! Et ensuite je m'occupe de Samandriel !

-Mais je n'ai pas...d'antre.

-En plus du Kâma-Sûtra, je crois que je vais inclure des leçons d'anatomie pour vous deux, mes chéris. Mais d'abord, on va faire une sieste ! Et s'embrasser...

Sur ces mots, Crowley vint placer ses lèvres sur celles de Samandriel, et lui colla le plus langoureux baiser que ce dernier connut jusqu'alors, et il fit de même avec Naomi !

-Maintenant, reproduisez cela sur l'autre ! demanda-t-il aux deux anges, avec un sourire joueur.

* * *

**La suite, je vous laisse l'imaginer! J'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire cette fic, c'était mon premier threesome après tout! Je vous dis à bientôt :p Rendez-vous dans "type your review here..."^^**


End file.
